The Reality of Love
by unlimited emerald0307
Summary: Sequel to Love in the Most Unusual Place. The story continues with Lexi and Jeff Hardy confronting obstacles. Proof the course of true love never did run smooth. Jeff HardyxOC
1. Can Love Survive Time?

_**Disclaimer and note: This is the sequel to Love in the Most Unusual Places. If you haven't read it, it will give insights to this one, so I would suggest it! Also, any angles that I use are (more than likely) totally made up in my own mind... **_

_**And of course...: I own no Superstars, Divas, or the WWE. I do own Lexi, Kayleigh, Sidda and a few other characters. No infringements are intended! I hate lawyers so please don't sue me...**_

Can true love survive? Is true love even a reality, or have I just been in denial for the past 5 years? Jeff Hardy sat in his dressing room at the RBC Center, in Raleigh NC. He knew he should really be focusing on his match, which was a lot closer than it was five minutes ago, but here he was, replaying the same tired questions again. And again. And again. He was tired of the same thoughts creeping into his mind, but it seemed he was powerless to stop them from flooding his every waking moment nowadays. Opening his wallet, the first picture jumped out at him. His girls. The picture had been taken at the park only minutes from their house in Cameron NC, with Lexi sitting on the grass, her legs curled beneath her. Her soft honey curls bouncing in her face, the simple white tshirt, jeans and tennis shoes screamed mom to him, but that could just be because that's what she was. Their daughters, Kayleigh Mae and Siddalee Noelle sat on either side of her, leaning inwards. The smiles were all identical, beaming at him on the other side of the camera. He looked over each face carefully. Kayleigh looked exactly like her mother, the same hair and eyes, her face shape and nose. She was five now, and every bit as bouncy as her mother had been when he met her. Sidda, or Siddalee, was two, and had his blond hair and green eyes, but still with Lexi's smile and nose. They were all beautiful. Even though at the moment he was beyond furious with Lexi, she still held his heart. Well, her and those two little girls in the picture in front of him. That thought brought back his anger. Why was she not answering the phone? She was the one who had called him earlier, begging him to call her back, and then becoming mad when it wasn't immediate. Breaking his thoughts, the door opened behind him, someone there to remind him his match was coming up no doubt...A match he really didn't want to be in. He turned, only to be slightly surprised with who he saw.

"Hey, you about ready for our match?" Jillian asked, a girlish grin on her face as she twirled her hair. She leaned against the door frame looking at him.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Jeff replied, and stole one last look at the picture in his hands before kissing it and returning it to his bag.

"Is that your wife or kids in that picture?" Her voice shrilled across the air again. Jeff felt annoyed, but looked at her with indifference.

"All of them." He was limiting his words to her as much as possible. The little drama queen she was, she'd probably start something.

"Can I see? We got a minute or two before we have to head out..." She made her way to the bench and sat down, expectantly looking towards his bag. Jeff huffed slightly and retrieved his wallet, revealing the picture to Jillian.

"Awe, the girls are adorable! What's their names again... Katie and Sarah?" Jeff tried to keep her from seeing his rolling eyes.

"Kayleigh and Sidda."

"Is it true that Kayleigh isn't your kid? Like what, did she cheat on you or what?" The comment was meant to try to divide Jeff and Lexi, but Jeff's eyes only flashed with anger at the one who spoke it.

"It's what I heard. What?"

"Kayleigh is my daughter, and whoever is running their mouth about my family will answer to me." With that he stormed out of the room, Jillian chasing after him like a little lost puppy.

Jeff's music hit, and he danced his way out in front of the screaming crowd, noting a moment later that Jillian was trying to emulate his movements opposite him. He made his way to the ring to wait on their opponents. Carlito and Maria made their way towards the two in the ring, and the match got underway.

Jeff tried to keep Jillian out of the ring as much as possible, but when Maria finally made her way in, he had no choice... It didn't take very long before Jillian made an attempt to get Jeff back into the match, but was unsuccessful. Finally tags were made on both sides, Carlito and Jeff going at it again. A swanton later, Jeff and Jillian raised their hands in victory. The rainbow haired warrior slid out of the ring quickly and made his way backstage, still being followed by the annoying blonde. Finally in his locker room, which he was sharing with Chris, he expected Jillian to take a hint and get lost. No such luck as the door opened and she walked up behind him.

"Great match out there Jeffy..." She snaked her hand up to run through his hair.

"Don't touch me." He spun around, stopping her hand in midair. She giggled again, causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand up. The door opened again, and a camera appeared. Jillian only took that as encouragement and proceeded to wrap her other arm around Jeff's waist and crush her lips onto his.

"What in the hell?" Jeff was already pushing Jillian away when he heard that familiar voice. He looked over to see Lexi shoving the guy with the camera out of her way.

'Oh shit...' was the only thing that could surface in Jeff's mind.

On the titantron, the scene unfolded, completely unscripted and unexpected by many. The King let a whoop escape his mouth and made the observation that so many others had.

"Looks like something serious is going on with Jeff and Jillian, but who was it that walked in the room?" JR responded with another fact.

"Isn't he married?" The commercial break hit on the television set.

"Lexi, will you just listen to me? That was nothing, it was bullshit. SHE kissed ME." Lexi had turned on her heel and made her way back out, Sidda on her hip and Kayleigh holding her hand.

Lexi did stop, she didn't turn, she just stood still. Jeff made his way to her side.

"Can we please talk?"

_**A/N: So here we go again... Lemme know what ya think!!! Reviews are always welcomed! Em.**_


	2. Jillian AND Chase?

_**Disclaimer and note: This is the sequel to Love in the Most Unusual Places. If you haven't read it, it will give insights to this one, so I would suggest it! Also, any angles that I use are (more than likely) totally made up in my own mind... **_

_**And of course...: I own no Superstars, Divas, or the WWE. I do own Lexi, Kayleigh, Sidda and a few other characters. No infringements are intended! I hate lawyers so please don't sue me...**_

Lexi faced Jeff after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

"Yeah, let's _talk_" She hissed and spun around, walking back the way she came. Sidda was beginning to cry, and Kayleigh was rushing to keep up with her mother's brisk walk. Once back in the locker room, the family found Chris there, watching the happenings on the small screen.

"Hey Lex... Uh..." Chris let his voice creep out. Kayleigh released her mother's hand and Sidda squirmed out of her grip, both running to Chris with open arms. Their tears forgotten, smiles and giggles took their place.

"How about I take you two down to get something to eat? Give mommy and daddy a chance to spend some time together, huh?" He hoisted Sidda in his arms while Kayleigh jumped on his back, and then they started toward the door. Chris did stop and allow Jeff to kiss them each before walking down towards catering.

With the girls gone, Jeff wondered how Lexi was going to react. He took a seat on the bench and looked towards her. Her own eyes were glaring at him, her mouth pursed. Jeff shifted a little, the silence bothering him. When she finally spoke, she turned to face away from him, and he could hear the tears that were edging into her voice.

"Jeff, I drove out here for a couple of reasons. One being, with you this close to home, I figured I'd let you see the girls a little sooner. They were so excited to get to come see daddy... And I wanted to see you too..." Lexi's words sounded strained.

"Baby, I'm glad you came. I've been looking forward to coming home to see ya'll..." She interrupted him, her glare focused back on him.

"You always tell me about this sorta bullshit before hand. What was this Jeff? I know shit can't be starting with her... If so, then damn, I thought you had higher standards."

Jeff looked shocked. Of course he wasn't into Jillian at all! He could barely stand the woman breathing the same air as himself.

The door opened again, revealing Jillian standing there.

"Are you talking about me?" Her voice shrilled even higher than normal, and Jeff felt his hair stand on end again. Lexi braced herself for the anger she felt, before growling at the other girl.

"Get the fuck out, bitch." With that said, she made her way closer and shoved Jillian out before slamming the door. A crashing sound from the other side of the closed door brought some satisfaction to Lexi, knowing the blond bimbo had fallen backwards.

Lexi's pissed off stare landed on Jeff again.

"Lex, no. We had a match tonight, you knew that, and all that... I don't know where it came from. I was only trying to get rid of her all night! Lexi, you have to believe me, you are my only one. I promised you that five years ago, and it's not gonna change." With his last sentence, Jeff rose and took a few steps towards her, feeling slightly unsure. Her gaze shifted, and Jeff thought he saw a window. He finished the distance to her, taking her still small frame into his arms he stroked her hair.

"Lexi, I still love you, always have, and I always will." The last of her defenses fell at those words, and she crumpled into him, crying out all her frustrations.

Jeff held her as she cried, soothing her occasionally. When she had composed herself, she leaned back to look at him.

"Didn't you say you came for two reasons, babe?"

Lexi nodded a little.

"Chase called today..."

_**A/N: C'mon ya'll! I expected some reviews!!! I'm waiting on at least one before I post the next chapter. It's already written, may tweak it a bit. If I don't get some hits and stuff on it soon, I'm gonna take it that it isn't gonna go much of anywhere... So please review! I really think this one will be an improvement from the first one. As always, thanks!!! Em.  
**_


	3. Still A Woman

_**Disclaimer and note: This is the sequel to Love in the Most Unusual Places. If you haven't read it, it will give insights to this one, so I would suggest it! Also, any angles that I use are (more than likely) totally made up in my own mind... **_

_**And of course...: I own no Superstars, Divas, or the WWE. I do own Lexi, Kayleigh, Sidda and a few other characters. No infringements are intended! I hate lawyers so please don't sue me...**_

"What?" Jeff shook his head, sure he misunderstood Lexi's statement. She pulled out of his arms and made her way to sit down, putting her head in her hands.

"He called today. That's why I was trying to get in touch with you... I didn't know what else to do. He said he was going to stop by to... to see _his_ daughter. Can you believe him?"

Jeff felt his heart jump in his throat, and the anger rising in his stomach.

"_His_ daughter? _His _fucking daughter? That prick has no right! Kayleigh is as much my daughter as Sidda!" He began pacing around the small space, his voice echoing. Lexi stood and blocked his path, forcing him to look at her. She hugged him tightly.

"I know sweetie... If I have any say in it, he's not going to lay eyes on her... But that's why I need you now more than ever. I know what he's capable of, and while I don't give a shit what he does to me... My babies are in that house with me too... Jeff, tell me it's gonna be alright?"

Jeff made himself appear calm for Lexi's benefit, although the thought of Chase hurting his wife or kids was enough to scare him beyond anything. Of course that only added to his fury.

"Of course it's gonna be okay. We'll take care of all of this, I promise you that."

The door opened and Chris walked in, the girls hanging off of him like monkeys, all three were laughing.

"Help me!" He laughed, and the parents took over. Jeff kissed each of the girls and hugged the tightly.

"How're my girls,huh? Ya'll been being good for mommy?"

The two laughed again.

"Of course daddy!" Kayleigh squealed. Jeff tickled her belly, and then did the same to Sidda.

"Good."

The family spent some time together while Jeff got his things together, readying himself to leave. It took a bit, but they were finally ready to head home. Sidda had fallen asleep on Lexi's shoulder, and Jeff picked up a sleepy Kayleigh before lifting his bag and heading towards the door. The hour ride home was dotted with talk while the two little ones slept.

"So what are we going to do Jeff?" Lexi finally asked, after looking into the back to make sure both girls were asleep.

"I don't know just yet honey. But we'll decide soon."

After moving and tucking both girls into their beds, the married couple made their own way to their bed. Jeff disappeared into the bathroom to shower and Lexi undressed and redressed for bed. She heard the water running as she pulled on one of Jeff's teeshirts and began to search through her top drawer for her pajama shorts. Lifting up a few articles of clothing, Lexi caught a glimpse of black mesh. She pulled it out and saw one of the few pieces of lingerie she would wear on occasion.

'Ha, yeah, I haven't worn this, or any other piece of lingerie in over a year...'

That thought jolted her, and she stripped off the shirt and looked herself over in the mirror beside the dresser. She had kept her promise to herself to work herself back down in size after both girls. She was still in a size five in her jeans, and while her chest size had increased thanks to the breastfeeding she had done, her figure was enough to make other women jealous. Turning to one side, one of the few marks her pregnancies had left behind caught her eye. A few stretch marks, although very faded, Lexi scowled at herself. She stood in front of the mirror, trying to decide. In the end, before she heard the shower turn off, she pulled the piece of lingerie over her head, and made her way to the bed. Jeff walked out, wearing only a towel. When his eyes happened over the sight of his wife laid back on the bed in that, his eyes bulged.

"Uh... Hey." He stuttered before he smiled at her, walking towards the bed, a bulge becoming evident underneath the towel.

"C'mere sexy..." Lexi smiled at him as she pulled him closer, as his towel dropped.

Jeff kissed her once before pushing into her. Her legs wrapped around his waist and their eyes met.

After Lexi had fallen asleep, Jeff's thoughts kept him awake.

'She is much more than just a mom... She is still a woman. A very sexy woman, my wife."

_**A/N: Thank you so much aphotshot! Your review made my day!  
**_

_**I don't really like doing love scenes... I always worry about them coming across as trashy... So I underdo them when they come up. Reviews please! Em.**_


	4. Lying

_**Disclaimer and note: This is the sequel to Love in the Most Unusual Places. If you haven't read it, it will give insights to this one, so I would suggest it! Also, any angles that I use are (more than likely) totally made up in my own mind...**_

_**And of course...: I own no Superstars, Divas, or the WWE. I do own Lexi, Kayleigh, Sidda and a few other characters. No infringements are intended! I hate lawyers so please don't sue me...**_

The clock read 6:15 when Lexi rolled over. She didn't understand, but she couldn't manage to get back to sleep. The girls wouldn't be up for at least another hour, and God knew Jeff wouldn't be up anytime before 10. Sighing, Lexi slipped from the bed and dressed quietly, closing the door softly behind her. Once in the kitchen she put on a pot of coffee, and once it was through she poured a cup to take out on the back deck. Lexi curled her feet underneath her in the lawn chair and took a sip of the steaming brew. It was just beginning to turn into fall, and the morning air was chilled. She shivered and hunkered down. Silence rang through her small world. It was a sound she didn't get the luxury of witnessing too very often, but she only enjoyed it every so often anyways. Now was one of those times. 'I guess that's why I couldn't get back to sleep... I needed to think.'

She thought of her wedding day, Kayleigh seated in Lana's lap. Anniversaries, birthdays, milestones, they all flooded her mind. But mostly she just thought of her family, Kayleigh, Sidda, and Jeff.

Things between her and Jeff hadn't been as perfect as the world seemed to think. Oh, he was great with the kids, and he never mistreated her... But the distance between them had only seemed to increase lately. He was working even more, which left Lexi needing to fill more of her own time. So Lexi did the only thing she knew to do, she poured herself into being the perfect mother. It did tend to bite her in the ass later though, because when Jeff did come home, she was unable to redirect her attention. What do you do when you can't turn off mommy mode? You see yourself as only a mommy, that's what. And then you learn to accept the fact that your husband has followed suit.

Last night was just what she needed to lift her spirits though. Today she was feeling a little lighter, a little happier, more like herself.

The door behind her clicked, and Jeff padded out on the deck, taking a seat beside her.

"Mornin'." Lexi greeted him, offering him her still full cup of coffee. Jeff took a sip.

"Mornin' to you too pretty." He leaned over and kissed her.

"Thank you for last night, it was grrrrreat." Jeff purred into her ear, a smile appearing on his beautiful face. Lexi shook off the comment.

"What are you doing up so early?" She questioned his unusal rising time.

"I woke up to find you... not there. So I wanted to find you. Is that alright with you?" The joking continued for a few more minutes, until Kayleigh opened the door as well.

"Mommy, Daddy, we're hungry." Lexi and Jeff looked at each other, a small giggle escaping her mouth.

"Time to start the day!"

With Jeff attempting to make pancakes over the stove, Lexi was pulling the bacon out of the oven, and then rushing to check on the eggs. The two girls were sitting in the living room watching cartoons. Lexi laughed at Jeff's disheveled appearance, and wiped a bit of batter on the tip of his nose.

"You gonna clean that off?" He laughed at her. He was so glad to see her this happy again. It had been too long. She laughed back at him before kissing it off.

"Come and get it!" Jeff hollered as he set the plates on the table, the sound of small feet running growing louder.

Following breakfast, Jeff took the girls to get ready, and went outside to play for a little while, as Lexi cleaned up the kitchen. As she placed the last dish in the drainer, Lexi stole a glance at the clock on the wall. 'Well, I've got a couple of hours before I have to be in town.' She made her way outside to see her daughters double teaming their daddy, Jeff on the ground. She ran out to tackle her husband as well, all four of them laughing the day away.

Later in the afternoon, once Sidda was laid up on Jeff asleep, and Kayleigh was watching a movie beside them, about to fall asleep herself, Lexi went upstairs to change. Her jeans had suffered in the play earlier, gaining dirt and grass stains. Making her way back downstairs, she whispered in Jeff's ear that she was going to meet Lana for some coffee, and that she would be home in a couple of hours. He nodded and watched her leave.

'God, I hate lying to him...' Lexi thought as she crawled into her car and pulled out onto the road.

_**A/N: Again, thank you so much aphotshot!!! I'd really like to come back to some more reviews... It would really make me feel more confident about this story!!! C'mon guys! Thanks! Em. **_


	5. Caught

_**Disclaimer and note: This is the sequel to Love in the Most Unusual Places. If you haven't read it, it will give insights to this one, so I would suggest it! Also, any angles that I use are (more than likely) totally made up in my own mind...**_

_**And of course...: I own no Superstars, Divas, or the WWE. I do own Lexi, Kayleigh, Sidda and a few other characters. No infringements are intended! I hate lawyers so please don't sue me...**_

Somehow or another, Jeff managed to untangle himself from his daughters, and left them asleep on the couch. He walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone after grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge. Dialing the familiar number, he listened for the greeting.

"Hey bro." Matt answered the call.

"Hey, what are you up to?" Jeff took a sip of his water.

"About to go to the store. Stacy wants me to pick up a few things for dinner tonight. What bout you?"

"Ah, nothing really. Lexi went to go have coffee with Lana, and the girls are asleep. I was going to see if ya'll wanted to come over later, I know the girls would love to see ya'll, and play with Nate." Jeff sat back in the chair and strained his neck to check on the girls.

"I think it sounds fine. I'll run it by Stace and I'll call ya after I go to the store." The brothers hung up and Jeff sat at the table in thought until Kayleigh finally woke up, a full hour later.

Matt stepped out of the store and was bathed in the fall sunlight. After loading his few bags in the backseat, he climbed in and started the car. He looked around, and saw a familiar face across the street. He recognized his sister in law's face, and was ready to honk at her to get her attention when he noticed something else. Her companion was not her twin sister, Lana, but instead, a man. He looked a little older than himself, but not by much. He was dressed in khaki slacks and a polo shirt, sunglasses settled on his face. Matt's mind began to race, who was Lexi with? Why did she lie to Jeff? Shaking his head, he reprimanded himself, she could have met with Lana already, and just run into this guy. He didn't know. But there was only one way to find out for sure. He flipped open his cell and dialed Lana's number.

"Hello?" Lana's voice sounded across the line.

"Hey Lana, it's Matt. I was just wondering if Lexi was with you?" Matt prayed her answer would eliminate his quesions.

"Nope, I haven't seen her in a couple of days. Is something wrong?" The worry had started to creep into her response.

"Oh, no. I just thought Jeff had said she was with you. Stacy was wanting me to let her know something. Don't worry about it, I'll try to call her phone again. Thanks." Matt hung up the phone and sat in the car, wishing he'd sent Stacy out instead. He continued to watch the two people on the other side of the street, unable to make himself leave.

Lexi's eyes kept darting out over the landscaping around her, watching for anyone that would really take notice of her. She heard Michael talking, but somehow seemed unable to totally focus. Being out here in the open was really getting to her.

"Today was great. Um, how about we get together again in, say, two more days?" Michael Welsh spoke, gaining her attention again.

"No, I can't. Jeff, my husband, is home right now. Maybe next week. Past that, I really don't know. Thanks so much." She went to stick her hand out for him to shake, but instead he reached over and gave her a hug.

"Alright. I still think you should tell your husband about this. It would make it so much easier in the long run. But, I'll see you next week then."

Matt watched the exchange of words, wishing he could hear them, but he felt his blood begin to boil when the two hugged. He didn't leave the parking lot until after Lexi had walked off one way, the man walking the other. He wondered if Lexi knew he was there, she kept looking over her shoulder.

'What do I do now?' Matt thought to himself as he finally found the gear and started on his way home, only to get ready to go over to Jeff's. He didn't know how he was going to face Lexi, but he assumed he'd have to find out.

_**A/N: Review please!! Em.**_


	6. Normalacy is an Act

_**Disclaimer and note: This is the sequel to Love in the Most Unusual Places. If you haven't read it, it will give insights to this one, so I would suggest it! Also, any angles that I use are (more than likely) totally made up in my own mind...**_

_**And of course...: I own no Superstars, Divas, or the WWE. I do own Lexi, Kayleigh, Sidda and a few other characters. No infringements are intended! I hate lawyers so please don't sue me...**_

Jeff heard the car pull into the driveway, and he greeted Lexi at the door.

"Hey there beautiful." He smiled and kissed her. She smiled back.

"Did ya have fun with Lana?" Jeff took his seat on the couch again.

"Yeah, just givin me some downtime, ya know? Were the girls good?" At that moment, Lexi looked around for her daughters, not seeing them in sight.

"Of course. And they are upstairs honey, playing dolls or teaparty... They were trying to decide when I last looked in on them. Oh, I called Matt earlier, invited them over later. Figure the kids can all play, and we can just hang out some. I miss both of them."

Lexi nodded.

"Alright. Are we feeding them or not? I need to get an idea on dinner!" The couple discussed the options for a few more minutes before Sidda and Kayleigh raced down the stairs.

"Mommy!" their voices rang out in unison. Lexi hugged them both and listened to their stories from the time she was gone. Jeff slipped into the kitchen to again call Matt to figure out the dinner issue. After he hung up the phone, he stood there for a moment wondering what was up with his brother. He sounded distracted, but agreed they would all eat together. Jeff went about the kitchen gathering up a few things to make some hamburgers, allowing the group to enjoy the last of the pretty days before winter came.

Lexi watched her husband from the living room as he moved. 'He is so wonderful.' She thought as her children still talked excitedly. 'I wonder if I should tell him about Michael... I don't know.'

Later, Matt and Stacy arrived, with Nate in tow. The little boy rushed in to greet his cousins and his parents met with Lexi and Jeff.

"Hey!" Stacy squealed as she rushed over to hug first Lexi and then Jeff. Matt stood off a little bit, unsure if he could act as if all was just fine with Lexi. Jeff walked over, hugging him as well.

"What's goin on? You sounded out of it earlier." He asked his older brother. Matt only shook his head, forcing a smile on his face.

"Nothing man, I'm aight." Matt pulled off the idea that he had nothing on his mind, but he didn't know how long he could keep it up. The younger Hardy took his word for it and walked outside to put the burgers on the grill on the back deck. Matt took his chance to talk to his sister in law when Stacy disappeared after Jeff, asking if he needed any help.

"So, Jeff said you had coffee with Lana today... How is she?" He thought for a moment he saw her eyes flicker with worry, but she caught herself quickly, keeping her head down as she worked on cutting tomatoes.

"She's great. Busy working and with Jesse."

"Oh. Where did ya'll go for coffee?" Lexi raised her eyes to meet his at this comment.

"Huh? Why?" Her defenses were up now, and he knew it. Just then, Jeff and Stacy walked back in.

"Ya'll need to come look at the sky, it's beautiful..." Jeff started, reaching for Lexi's hand and leading the way back out.

_**A/N: Reviews please! Em.**_


	7. What is going on?

_**Disclaimer and note: This is the sequel to Love in the Most Unusual Places. If you haven't read it, it will give insights to this one, so I would suggest it! Also, any angles that I use are (more than likely) totally made up in my own mind...**_

_**And of course...: I own no Superstars, Divas, or the WWE. I do own Lexi, Kayleigh, Sidda and a few other characters. No infringements are intended! I hate lawyers so please don't sue me...**_

The kids had moved their play out in the back yard, following their parents. Jeff wrapped his arms around Lexi's body as she leaned back into him. Stacy had draped herself across Matt's shoulders. The sky was a bright shade of pink with orange hues decorating it. Lexi looked at the sight and smiled, then moved her eyes to her daughters and nephew as they pushed each other on the swing that hung in the tree a few yards off. The darker brother and his wife stood still, enjoying the time, but Lexi felt that twinge of expectation, as though she should be doing something. Almost ready to step away from the calming scene, Jeff held her tighter.

"Don't go just yet, please. I just wanna hold you a minute longer." His whisper landed in her hair, noone else heard. Lexi felt herself blush and smile as she leaned back into him again. 'Gah I love how this feels.'

Matt kept trying to steal away some time to catch Lexi alone, but it never seemed to work. And it was only making it harder that now she seemed suspicious of him. 'That's an absurd thought' he found himself saying in his mind. 'She's suspicious of me, but I saw her out with another guy after she lied to my brother... Huh, ironic.' Finally, another quick chance arose. Jeff had disappeared into the back yard to play with the 3 kids that were running all around, and Stacy excused herself to run to the bathroom. Lexi shifted in her seat on the couch and fixed her eyes on the TV, acting engrossed in the show.

"So, Lex..." Matt started again. Her eyes never left the TV screen, not acknowledging he had spoken at all.

"Uh, Lex, could you listen to me for a minute?" It took a moment but she finally faced him. He knew he didn't have long before Stacy or Jeff would return so he needed to hurry.

"Where did you go today? I know you weren't with Lana. Just tell me." Lexi knew her cheeks had changed to a bright shade of red.

"I was out Matt. What does it matter? I haven't done anything wrong so I don't know why you are giving me the 3rd degree. I mean really..."

"Lexi, where were you? And if you haven't done anything wrong why did you lie to Jeff?"

Her blue eyes flashed with anger.

"You don't know what you are talking about, you don't know anything about this. Just stay out of my business Matthew." With that she stood and started to walk out of the living room.

"I want to know why you lied to my brother!" Matt heard his voice boom out much louder than he expected. Lexi shifted some in the door way, and Matt caught sight of Jeff standing just beyond her.

"What's going on?" Jeff's voice sounded a bit hurt, and his face portrayed the same emotion. The small brunette spun quickly around and marched back to where Matt stood, slapping him hard.

"You... you fucking asshole. Are you fucking happy now?" Stacy was coming down the stairs as Lexi ran up them, slamming the door to the bedroom shut.

"Matt, what's going on?" Stacy questioned as she stepped onto the ground level with the brothers.

"That seems to be the million dollar question..." he sighed as he took a seat, unable to look at Jeff just yet.

_**A/N: Short, I know, but hey, it worked. Review please! Em.**_


	8. The Book

_**Disclaimer and note: This is the sequel to Love in the Most Unusual Places. If you haven't read it, it will give insights to this one, so I would suggest it! Also, any angles that I use are (more than likely) totally made up in my own mind...**_

_**And of course...: I own no Superstars, Divas, or the WWE. I do own Lexi, Kayleigh, Sidda and a few other characters. No infringements are intended! I hate lawyers so please don't sue me...**_

Jeff watched his wife run up the stairs and into the bedroom they had shared for the past five years. Those green eyes watched her until he could no longer see Lexi, and then they turned to his brother.

"Matt, what's going on?" Jeff asked, not sure what emotion may be picked up on in his words. His anger, confusion, or pain, he had no clue. And at this point, he wasn't really sure if he cared.

"Jeff... I... I mean, I saw Lexi today... And she wasn't... Well she wasn't with Lana." Matt began stuttering out what he knew when Stacy interrupted him.

"Jeff, hon, I think you should go talk to Lex now. We'll watch Kayleigh and Sidda." Her soft voice matched the comforting hand she placed on his arm as he walked by.

The blonde made her way to sit by her husband.

"What happened Matt?" A simple question really, but Matt didn't know where to start.

Jeff stopped in front of the closed door, not sure he wanted to do what he was about to. Reaching for the knob he found it locked, then knocked.

"Lex, open up please. We need to talk." Jeff tried to hide any anger that may surface in his voice. When he recieved no answer, he laid his head on the door, ready to cry. 'Is that her crying?' He thought to himself as he heard a few sobs escape the room.

Jeff felt himself give in, and he reached above the frame for the spare key and unlocked the door. Pushing it open, Jeff was met with the sight of Lexi sitting on the floor, her back to the wall. Her knees were to her chest and her head was down. 'Yep, she's definately crying...' Jeff thought to himself. He took a few tentative steps into the room.

"Jeff, I don't know..." Lexi's cracked voice wafted throught the air.

"You don't know what darlin'?" Jeff closed the space between the couple, and squated down next to Lexi. Much to his surprise, Lexi turned and leaned into him, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"What's going on Lex? What was Matt talking about? I need to know babe." Jeff's was trying to keep his emotions in check, wanting to sound stern but not mean.

"I guess he saw me today. I lied to you. I didn't go to meet with Lana. I haven't seen her since a couple of days before you came home." Lexi's face never looked up.

"Then where did you go? Why did you lie to me?"

"I felt like I had no choice Jeff! I went to see this guy, Michael Walsh..."

Jeff leaned back abruptly, cutting his wife off.

"What?"

Lexi shook her head.

"Jeff, just let me finish, it's not like it sounds there."

His green eyes flashed, the tears begging to stream. Jeff looked at his wife, the woman he loved and bit his tounge.

"Michael is... Well, he's my therapist." Jeff heaved a sigh, the worry he had felt a moment before gone.

"Therapist?" He almost felt a smile tugging at his mouth, but repressed it for the time being.

"Yes, my therapist. He was leaving the office at the same time as me so we walked out together. I guess that's when Matt saw us, at least that's all I can figure out. I didn't plan on you finding out like this..." The small brunette sighed.

"It's okay baby, yeah, it wasn't the best... But why hadn't you told me before? Why were you waiting? How long have you been seeing him?" Jeff finally came to the realization of what it meant that his wife had been hiding this from him.

"I don't know... A couple of months... I just needed to talk to someone Jeff, but I didn't want you to know. I can't explain it..."

Jeff ran his hand through his hair, letting another sigh escape his lips. Lexi bit her lip and watched Jeff's face cloud over. She wiped at her eyes again before rising and walking to her side of the bed. Jeff's emerald eyes followed her form as she opened the drawer in her nightstand table and pulled out a small notebook that was bound closed tightly with a piece of yarn. The brown cover looked worn and the design on the front was faded.

"Here. If you want, read it. Michael asked me to keep a journal so we'd have some direction in the sessions, this is all my thoughts. I think I'll sleep with the girls tonight, give you a chance to think and read I guess..." With that, Lexi leaned down and kissed her husband lightly before walking out of the room to relieve Matt and Stacy.

Jeff sat in the same spot on the floor, looking at the notebook in his hands. He heard his brother and sister in law call a good bye up the stairs, heard Lexi and their daughters getting ready for bed. It took a while for him to realize the house was silent, and he realized he was the only one still up. Jeff had no clue how long he'd sat there like that, just looking at the book that held his wife's inner most thoughts, the thoughts she hadn't shared with him. He recognized a fear growing in his chest, but pushed it out of his mind. Slowly he untied the yarn and watched it fall to the ground. Opening the cover, he saw the first page.

The words on it were simple, but Jeff felt a tear creep out of his eye and roll down his cheek.

_Lexi Schrader Hardy._

_My world revolves around three people. Three people who have saved me, made each day worth getting up for, three people whom without I would be nothing. My husband Jeff, the love of my life, and our daughters, Kayleigh and Siddalee, my angels._

_I'm doing this for them, attempting to rid myself of the demons that plague me so that I can be the person they deserve for me to be. They have been my everything, so here I am, trying to raise the bar and be perfect for them. There is no better reason._

Jeff set the book on his legs and leaned his head back. 'Do I want to read more?'

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I have been UBER busy!!! Please leave me reviews, they help me better my writing, and make me really happy! Em.**_


	9. Readings

_**Disclaimer and note: This is the sequel to Love in the Most Unusual Places. If you haven't read it, it will give insights to this one, so I would suggest it! Also, any angles that I use are (more than likely) totally made up in my own mind...**_

_**And of course...: I own no Superstars, Divas, or the WWE. I do own Lexi, Kayleigh, Sidda and a few other characters. No infringements are intended! I hate lawyers so please don't sue me...**_

Jeff stayed awake well into the morning reading Lexi's journal, he saw the sunlight creep across the room, but still he kept turning page after page.

_I feel so distant from Jeff. I know I knew what I was getting into when we met, but it doesn't make it any easier to watch him leave. While he's gone, I'm mommy and that's it. When he comes home... I don't know what I am. I seem to cry myself to sleep most nights, wondering about the possibilities, worrying... _

Jeff rubbed his eyes as they blurred over again. 'Crying herself to sleep?' That thought made his heart ache. He cursed himself for laying this burden on his wife, the woman who had done so much for him. The more he read, the worse he felt. Jeff closed the notebook and set it aside, standing to stretch his legs for the first time all night. Sounds from down the hall alerted him to the oncoming invasion as he heard the patter of little feet running.

"Daddy!" Kayleigh squealed as she charged through the door, Sidda toddling behind her. "Dadddddy!" the younger girl chimed in. Jeff smiled, and was relieved to realize it was not a forced one.

"Hey my girls! Did ya sleep good?"

"Yep! Mommy had a sleep over with us! We made a tent in my room and everything!" Kayleigh replied as she hopped up on the bed, and proceeded to help her sibling up as well.

"Yeah, tent! And stories daddy!" Sidda smiled. Lexi walked into the room and Jeff turned his eyes to her.

"Morning beautiful." He drawled as he pecked her on the cheek, recieving a kiss in return before she grabbed some clothes to change into.

"Ohhhh! It sounds like you three had alot of fun! I wanna hear all about it! Let's go start breakfast, huh?" The two girls laughed and hopped down, following him to the kitchen.

The theme song of Little Einsteins played in the living room, a background noise to the sounds of laughter. Jeff was scrambling eggs on the stove, trying to pay attention. His mind was running. He would call Stacy after breakfast and make plans for the girls to spend the day and night with them so he could have time with Lexi. What all that time would entail, he was unsure, but it was needed. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

"Hey you." Lexi's soft voice held so many emotions.

"Hey. I didn't hear you come in." As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted the tone he used. It wasn't intentional, but he had alot on his mind. Lexi's arms left him and she walked a few steps away before hopping up to sit on the counter.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean it like that. Whatcha say to a day for us? I'm gonna call Stacy and see if she'll come pick Sidda and Kayleigh up. I want to spend time with you." Jeff had made sure the infliction in his voice was kinder this time. Lexi only nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that's fine." She sat there on the counter top, legs dangling over the cabinets below her as Jeff cooked, puttering around the kitchen and readying the table. Her thoughts drifted to the journal she had handed over to him last night. How much had he read? What did he think? She wasn't sure she had handled it all the right way, but it was a little late to be back tracking now, wasn't it?

"Kayleigh Mae, Siddalee Noelle, c'mon, eating time!" Jeff's voice snapped Lexi out of her daze and she hopped down, lifting Sidda up to the table. The family ate together, Kayleigh leading the conversation wherever she wanted, and Sidda piping in every now and then. After both girls had disappeared back into the living room to play, Lexi stood and began unloading the table of the dishes while Jeff called Matt as promised. His words did not reach Lexi, she had retreated back into her own little world, wishing she could go write some more then.

"Matt said he would drop by and get them in about twenty minutes, on his way home from the gym. Ya want me to go get their bags ready?" Jeff sidled up beside her at the sink and waited on her nod of approvement, which came as expected. He started to push off the counter, but then changed his mind. He turned his face back to her.

"I love you Lex." And with that he made his way to each girls room to pack a bag.

_**A/N: aphotshot, you are my saving grace!!! I'm sayin this story is for you, bc you are my only constant reviewer!!! Haha, but thank you!!! As always, please review! Em.**_


	10. Note!

_Hey guys! I am so sorry that this story is taking so long... I am having MAJOR writers block about where to go with it next!!! And it didn't help that another idea popped into my head... I am going to finish this one, but I just gotta figure out how to get over this block! Thanks for keeping up with it! _

_And to ALL my reviewers! Ya'll rock! Summer, Chase will be making another appearance soon, so don't worry, I didn't forget about it! LoL. _

_Okay, well, be on the lookout (hopefully soon!) for an update. Em._


End file.
